


La cura agl'incubi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Eterna angoscia [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Flash Fic, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una piccola scenetta familiare della coppia UlquiHime. Ovviamente AU.





	La cura agl'incubi

La cura agl'incubi

Ulquiorra socchiuse un occhio, l’iride gli brillò di riflessi fosforescenti e mugolò. La sua pelle pallida era dello stesso colore del cuscino, un ciuffo di capelli mori gli copriva metà della striscia verde che gli segnava la guancia. Allungò la gamba strofinandola sul materasso. 

Il pianto si fece più rumoroso. 

Ulquiorra allungò il braccio nudo e affondò il viso nel guanciale.

“Mamma!” chiamò il bambino, singhiozzò e le lacrime gli scivolarono lungo le guance.

“Su, va tutto bene” sussurrò Orihime. I lunghi capelli lisci di colore arancio le arrivavano ondulati fino al seno; la giovane allungò le braccia e abbracciò il figlio sotto le ascelle. 

Il bambino aveva i capelli neri arruffati, il viso arrossato e teneva gli occhi chiusi. Protendeva le mani verso la madre, singhiozzando rumorosamente.

Teneva le mani allungate verso di lei e singhiozzava. La donna lo sollevò prendendolo in braccio, il figlio le strofinò il capo contro il petto.

“Ho fatto un incubo” biascicò il piccolo. La donna gli accarezzò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Tutte le notti così... > pensò l’uomo. Strinse le labbra e si alzò a sedere.

< E su di lui non funziona uno solo dei miei piani per controllare le reazioni emotive >. Incrociò le braccia e piegò di lato il capo. Guardò la moglie sorridere, abbassò lo sguardo e osservò il bambino, coperto da un pigiama azzurro con le stelline, sporgere il labbro. 

< Non ha funzionato nemmeno donargli il trastullo umano chiamato peluche... > rifletté. 

Il bambino tirò su con il naso e smise di piangere.

< Nemmeno leggergli quella storia poco realistica… mi sono appisolato prima di lui… > si disse Ulquiorra.

“Cosa hai sognato?” domandò la donna.

“Un mostro” pigolò il figlio.

< Non lo sa che ero io un mostro > pensò l’ex-espada, si passò la mano tra i capelli.

Orihime si chinò e baciò la fronte del bimbo.

“Lo sconfigge il tuo papà, il mostro” sussurrò. 

Il bambino sorrise, chiuse gli occhi appoggiandosi nuovamente alla madre, con i piccoli pugni strinse il pezzo di sopra del pigiama della madre e si addormentò.

< Forse a calmarlo può essere solo il ‘cuore’… quello che sua madre è così brava a trovare dentro chiunque… persino dentro 'al vuoto' come me > si disse Ulquiorra.


End file.
